The Closet
by Natashow
Summary: What happens when Link and Susan get locked in a closet alone


The closet

It was another typical Friday for Area Fifty something the general was out on a rampage again because someone had set off a very important rocket that was still under experimenting and would take another month to rebuild it. That person was Link, He had gotten bored again and wanted to see what it would do. But he pushed the wrong buttons and made it self destruct. He was now running through a corridor keeping his distance from General Monger. Skidding to a halt Link saw the general flying towards him on his jet pack, thinking quickly he saw the janitor's closet and scrambled into it. Not sure if he was gone yet Link opened the door a crack seeing the general had stopped to talk officer. Panic went through his body as something caught his eye he saw Susan walking by.

"Susan. Have you seen Link? I need to speak to him." The general hollered at Susan.

"No general I haven't seen him, why don't you try at the pool he might be there." Susan shrugged watching the Monger fly off.

"Pssst hey Susan..." Link whispered trying to get Susan's attention.

"Link? Hey Monger is trying to fi...ah!" Susan was interrupted by Link grabbing her by the hand and pulling her into the very small closet. Link had her pressed up against his body. "Link! What are you Dommmmf!" Link clamped his hand against her mouth holding her squirming body still.

"Susan? Susan? Where'd you go? I heard her say Link they have to be around here somewhere... maybe in here..." Monger grabbed the handle to the closet getting ready to turn the nob. Link's body tensed as his grip on Susan tightened.

"General Monger do you really expect a full grown fish man and a woman would fit in that closet? I can't even fit everything I need in there." The janitor said leaning against his broom.

"You are probably right I must have been hearing things I am going to check the pool." He said flying off.

Link's body eased as he removed his hand from Susan's mouth. In this small room their bodies were pressed up against each other no room to move really. She squirmed around to face Link her face bright red with embarrassment and anger.

"Link what the heck were you trying to do?" Susan exclaimed making him flinch.

"I messed up big time Suz and I don't want to get caught and I thought you could help me."

"Really? How exactly can I help you when we are in this small room!" She threw her hands up in example by whacking hand on the shelf to Link's left pulling her hand back rubbing her offended hand.

"I didn't think that far alright!" He tried to adjust himself since in the position he was in he was pushing Susan up against the door. "Let me just get us out of here..." He reached forward behind Susan and grabbed the nob, there was a click as the door locked. They both squeaked in response.

"I'm just going to lock this up because I know that roach man has been taking stuff out of here." The janitor said walking away.

"What no!" They both exclaimed.

"Well this is great Link, now we are stuck here until someone comes and unlocks the door." Susan pounded Link's chest lightly.

"Hey! That doesn't mean for you to beat up on me, someone will be here soon don't you worry." Link rubbed where she hit.

"I'm not going to take that chance I'm going ginormica." She said closing her eyes tightly her body glowing. Link grabbed her shoulders tightly making her looking up at him.

"Don't! do you see all these chemicals here? If you go Ginormica then one way or another these things will explode." Link pointed behind him.

"Fine but someone better come get us soon." She scowled.

Link braced himself in the small room his hands against the walls on ether side of him. Susan had her arms crossed over her chest her head turned away. There wasn't any vents in this room and things were getting heated quickly. Susan face was turning flushed she licked her lips lightly. Link looked down at her his mouth went slack as he was started to pant. Susan stopped in mid lick looking up at Link who's eyes were hooded. She studied his body seeing how even if he may look out of shape he does have muscle. She looked at his chest then her eyes traveled to his ripped scaly arms then his large hands bracing on the door frame behind her.

Susan eyes traveled back up to his face which was bit closer to her she could feel his hot breath on her. Link lowered his face towards hers placing his lips on hers. Susan stiffened slightly but melted into him. She placed her hands on his chest his muscles tightened as he flexed against her hands. Placing one large hand behind her head holding her close to him. Susan sighed lightly kissing him back. Link took this opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth savoring her sweet taste. He pushed his body against hers pinning Susan against the door. Running his other large hand down her body gripping her hip then slipping behind her gripping her butt, pulling her body closer to his.

They pulled away panting Susan was flushed from the attention. They looked at one another their stare was holding Link was about to swoop down for round two when the door nob turned and the door opened making them both sprawl out on the floor with Link on top. They both looked up to see the General and the janitor staring down at them. Link smiled sheepish as he looked back down to where Susan would have been but she high tailed it out of there.

"Kids will be kids hopefully they didn't make a mess in my closet now..." The janitor mumbled as he put a broom away and closing the door.


End file.
